


— love you too.

by ventislyre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Sad Naegi Makoto, Self-Worth Issues, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventislyre/pseuds/ventislyre
Summary: Nagito tells Naegi how much he loves him when he's feeling down.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	— love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off the song "Love You Too" by Vansire. The song reminds me of this piece of work and I recommend you listen!

"Hey… Do you love me?"

The sudden question had caught a certain white haired boy off guard, making him turn his head towards the lover who lay beside him. With a slight raise of an eyebrow, he replied,

"Why do you ask?"

Previously staring at the ceiling, the brunette turned away from the other, brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly.

"Just, do you?" he managed to whisper, voice shaky. The taller, white haired boy slowly reached out his hand to lightly tug on his lover's hoodie. Next, he asked,

"Can you turn around for me?"

Earning a short sniffle and quick shake of the head, he decided to take a kind of different approach this time.

"Makoto, turn around right now,"

"Na-Nagito I-"

"I said, right now."

Surprised by the sternness in the taller's voice, Makoto reluctantly obeyed. He turned his body around, facing the other, but decided to avoid any eye contact with him. Obviously put off by this, Nagito grabbed his chin and tilted it up towards himself (wiping away a tear or two along the way).

"Tell me, why did you ask?"

The brunette inhaled, bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes as tight as he could as another tear slid down the side of his face.

"I-I just-"

"Mhm?"

"I don't-" No matter how hard he tried, Makoto just couldn't find the right words to say. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips and he yanked at his hair.

"Take your time, baby, tell me what's on your mind. It's okay."

A few seconds of silence passed before the shorter began to speak.

"It's-It's just, I-I'm not that special. I'm not the best when it comes to relationships, my looks aren't anything too great, I don't have anything I'm particularly good at, I don't have any plans for the future. There are so many people better than me, I just can't think of why you picked me of all people. I-I, um, I don't deserve you. You're so much better than me in so many ways, you deserve much more than just a lowly, average boy. You could easily just switch me out for another person and leave me behind, right?"

The white haired boy was about to say something, but Makoto just carried on.

"B-But, that's what I'm scared of," he said, tears sliding down his cheeks, one after another, not seeming to end. "I-I'm scared you'll just- you'll just forget about me, l-leave me behind! I love you- I love you s-so much, I-I can't imagine my life without you. I.."

His body began to shake as he pushed away the hand on his chin, just to hold it with both of his own. He rested his forehead against the bundle of hands, which were sure to get wet from his tears.

"I-I don't want you to go! I-I don't- I don't want to-to be alone. You, you, you mean s-so much to me, p-please. I may be just some- some useless, insignificant, boy, b-b-but, I don't.. I don't want to be re-replaced. I-I love you, Nagito,"

"I- Makoto…"

"P-Please, d-d-don't leave me…"

With his free hand, Nagito stroked his lover's hair and ran his fingers through it.

"Baby, I won't leave you. You're so important to me."

He planted a kiss on the top of Makoto's head. 

"I worked so hard to get you, I'm not going to let you go that easily," he reassured. "You're absolutely amazing in so many ways, but you just don't realise it."

"B-But I-"

"Shh, you don't need to have a rare talent nobody else has, you don't need to be exceeding in everything, you don't need to have your whole life planned out. You shouldn't worry about how you look or act: to me, you're the most beautiful person in the world. You don't understand how lucky I am to have you. I wouldn't want to change one thing about you."

The shorter of the two loosened his grip on Nagito's hand, grabbing his shirt and pulling him as close to himself as possible instead. As he did this, he rested his head on Nagito's chest and let his tears soak the taller boy's shirt. Nagito smiled while he wrapped both his arms around Makoto and rested his head on top of his.

"I'll make you realise how wonderful you are, just like how you did with me, baby. You're more than I could have ever asked for, and we'll get through this together."

Makoto sighed and nodded his head, but the white haired boy felt him smiling. _Oh, if only he knew how stunning his smile is_.

"Cry it all out, voice your worries, take as much time as you need. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," said Nagito with a soft squeeze. The brunette hummed in response.

After that, the other boy slowly pulled away, pushed up Makoto's bangs, gave him a kiss on his forehead, then pulled him close again.

"You're perfect, baby," he told him and leaned down closer to his ear to whisper,

"And to answer your question,

yes. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Komaegi is a big comfort for me and this is my first piece of writing for it. I plan on writing more for them in the future~


End file.
